youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story - Andy the Abuser
'''Toy Story - Andy the Abuser '''is a YouTube Poop by FriskyBeavers , released on May 11, 2018. Plot At the begining of the YTP, Crash Bandicoot villain, Dr. Neo Cortex is on a wanted sign. Mr. Potato Head starts a stuckup, He tells Hamm to empty it, then Little Bo Peep said "Oh no, not my sheep! somebody do something!", then Woody came to town, but he threw him to the ground! Woody is here to stop one eyed bart. He pull Mr. Potato Head's eye off his face, Andy is happy that Woody is save the day. He told "Oh Yeah, tough guy?", then they both scream. The title says "Toy Story YTP", Woody said "it's perfect time to panic!" and slides down to Andy back and foward, then he died. He put Woody into the lifting chair, then Woody said no to Andy, then he launched him into the ground. Etch-A-Sketch walked, then stopped, Woody said "Draw!", then he drew a gun, he shooted him! Little Bo Peep pulls him and told him, "What do you say like a tuna?" Woody said "Oh Yeah!", meanwhile, he came out in the box, but now, he spits on microphone, But Andy pushed him off the bed and put Buzz Lightyear's rocket on his bed. Woody looked at him, he breathed, pushed the red button and say "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Come in Star Command." and he pushed the red button again and said "Star Command come in!". Buzz Lightyear looks shocked and his Ship crashed and Woody died. Rex told Buzz Lightyear "What does this button do?", Buzz Lightyear told him that he can fly when his eyes closed. Buzz Lightyear started to fly, but he failed and falls into the ground. It says "But what if Buzz no kill?", Buzz Lightyear landed into the bed, and he says "CAN!", and everyone starts shooting at him. His friends chearted for him, Woody looks like santa and he said "Ho Ho Ho", he said, "Oh Yeah, Tough Guy?". He pushed the helmet button and made him chocke. Buzz Lightyear starts to smell something, then he pushed his helmet button again. In the next scene, Woody started to shake the 8 ball, The Star Wars guy said no, he grunts. he went to Buzz Lightyear that we got trouble. Buzz Lightyear said "Where?", he said "Down there, just down here!" and sees a basement. Woody acciently pushed RC into a board and made him die. At the Gas Station, Buzz Lightyear see the moon of Dr. Neo Cotrex and Woody see it too. And they starting talk fight, then he walked away. Characters *Andy *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Bo Peep *Mr. Potato Head *Rex *Slinky *Troll Doll *Dr. Neo Cortex *RC Songs *System of a Down - Chop Suey Taylor Swift *I Knew You're Trouble Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected Randy Newmen *I Will Go Sailing No More *Evil Morty Theme *Careless Whisper Sad Violin Category:FriskyBeavers Category:Youtube Poops Category:Youtube Poop Category:Videos Category:2018 Poops Category:Pixar